


Welcome Mistake

by thatmavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mavin, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmavin/pseuds/thatmavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray accidentally sends his porn to Michael and Gavin, instead of the video for their group project. When nervous laughs turn into moans, the two boys suddenly find themselves closer than they’ve ever been before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Mistake

Michael entered my room without announcing himself, I didn’t mind. I scooted over until my right side pressed against the wall as I laid on my bed. Michael dropped his backpack onto the floor and kicked off his shoes.

“Hey.” He finally greeted me. I rose my eyes to him, smiled.

“Come here! I can hardly wait, this is gonna be bloody awesome!” I sat up and exited off of Facebook.

“Hold your fucking horses.” Michael grumbled as he plopped himself down onto my bed.

“So, Ray finally sent me the file for the new movie idea. He says if we all pitch in, me helping with the animation, and you the audio, we could be millionaires!” I chattered away excitedly. Michael nodded his head.

“His last idea was crap. I hope this one is better.” Michael laughed. “The summer Film Festival is less than four months away. We don’t have time to dick around.”

“Yeah, I haven’t even opened the file yet because I wanted to view it for the first time with you.”

“Aw, Gav. You’re so sweet in the spring time.” He teased.

“Shut up. Anyway, Ray says it’s a video of test shots.” I began explaining, he groaned.

“Hurry up!”

“Do you want me to bloody open it or not?”

“If you don’t I will.” He reached over my lap and double tapped on the video icon.

**_The screen went black before a M +17 warning came up, saying that the video was only for persons of mature age._ **

Michael and I chuckled.

“Ray’s suddenly gotten very professional. His last idea outline was pencil sketched.” Michael comments.

“Yeah.” I reply.

**_The next thing to happen, was a woman wearing a very tiny plaid shirt, black glossy heels, and a school tie came onto screen. Her long hair was put up into two long child-like pigtails and she sucked a lollipop while she sat down behind a school desk that was too small for her._ **

“What the hell?” Michael asks.

**_The woman’s large naked breasts bounced as she giggled while writing in her notebook. The camera moves towards the door to the classroom as a man comes in wearing professor clothing._ **

  
_**“Okay, class. Today we’re going to learn about anatomy.” He says to the only person in the classroom.** _  
_**“Mmmm, I think I need some help.” The girl pouted, twirling her pigtail. The professor smirks as he turns to look at her.** _  
_**“Come up to my desk young lady, I can show you a thing or two.” The professor loosens his own tie.** _

 

“Oh my fucking god, Ray accidentally sent us his porno!” Michael laughed loudly. I covered his mouth with my hand.

“Hush, my parents might hear you!” I think about Geoff and Griffon who are downstairs. Not to mention Millie is always snooping when Michael comes over, and if it sounds like we’re having too much fun, she’ll come in to see what all of the laughter is about.

“Fuck you, no one’s gonna hear. Don’t be a baby.” He moves my hand away.

“We should turn it off.” I say, though I don’t make a move to do it. The whole thing was extremely cheesy and unrealistic to how actual sex would be, though I wouldn’t know.

**_At this point, the teacher has sat upon his large desk in the front of the classroom. He unbuckles his pants as the girl stands in front of him, her doe eyes large as he exposes himself to her. She asks dumb questions along the lines of “why is it so big? what’s it for?”. Judging by the fact that she’s in a porno and has obvious breast implants, I’m sure she already knows. He tells her to give it a taste. She pretends to be hesitant but leans forward to do so._ **

“You know, this is totally objectifying women, no one is actually this dumb.” I say, Michael’s not listening. My breath hitches in my throat as I realize that his hand is in his pants.

“What are you doing!?” I ‘whisper loudly’, if that’s a thing.

“Jacking off, what do you think? This is porn Gavin. Not fucking Mr. Rodgers!” He responds, glancing at me for a second.

“But I’m right here!” I wave my arms around dramatically incase he’s unaware of the fact.

“Shut the hell up, Gavin.” Michael groans. “You’re such a boner killer.” He removes his hand from his boxers.

“It doesn’t bother you that I’m seriously an inch away? Not even an inch! Our arms are touching _and_ legs are touching!”

“So what? We’re both dudes, and it’s not weird, we’re friends! It’s not like you’re going to tell anyone, right?” He looks at me in the eyes, my face flushes.

“I mean….no but-”

“Then let me rub one out, and then we can pretend it never happened. You can do it too, you know.” He says.

“I guess…but-”

“Good.” He says. He lays on his back, arching his hips in the air to pull down his pants enough to fully expose his crotch.

“Michael!” I exclaim.

“What?! You said it was ok!” He blushes furiously. I reach down and pause the video.

“I know! But I didn’t know you were going to get _that_ comfortable!”

“You’ve seen me naked before. We get dressed to go swimming in front of each other.”

“I know but you’re hard! I’ve never seen another hard dude before!” I hold my hand against my forehead. Michael blinks a few times, then points to the laptop screen, where ironically the camera has zoomed in on the girl giving oral to the man with a, yes, very erect penis.

“Ok, smart-arse. I meant in bloody person.” I fold my arms. Michael chuckles then shrugs.

“Now you have. I haven’t seen another hard guy before in person either, but if I do…I’m glad it’s you. Can we just get this over with?” He asks, my heart flutters in my chest a bit.

Doing racy things usually did put me in the mood. I swallowed hard before I moved the laptop from my lap. My crotch was still warm from the bottom of the device as I unbuckled my pants. I could feel Michael’s eyes on my hands as they fumbled with the buckle, then the button and zipper. I trembled nervously as I, like Michael did, arched my hips up off the bed to lower my shorts. My cock was barely hard because I was so nervous, which made it a bit more awkward. Suddenly, I was very aware of how different Michael’s prick was from mine. His was circumcised and exhibited a bigger head. Mine was uncut, the head peeked out a bit from my foreskin. I could pull it back to expose the full head, but even then, the head wasn’t as big as Michael’s. I felt self conscious.

“Nice.” Michael said after he observed my member. I grumbled nervously. “Put the video back on.” Michael reached for the laptop, setting it half on his leg, and half on mine.

“O-ok.” I responded before reaching forward to click the icon. 

**_The camera’s angle quickly changed to a close up of the woman’s face, she was grinning with anticipation as the man laid her flat on her back on the desk._**

I focused less on the things going on, on the screen. Instead, I focused on Michael. His eyes were focused on the screen and his breath was coarse as he stroked the length of his cock.

**_The woman’s moans on the screen became accessibly louder._ **

Michael stroked his dick faster, his head turned to the side resting at my neck. His hot breath made my skin tingle, my dick began to pulse. I reached my hand down and began to slowly stroke my cock in time with Michael’s breaths.

“Kiss me.” He said suddenly.

“But…Mi-”

“Please, I’m so close.” He murmured tilting his head upwards towards mine and closing his eyes. I could already feel that our faces were dangerously close, enough so, that I could breathe his air. I could feel my dick twitch with the thought of kissing Michael, kissing _him_. His eyes remained closed, his lips slightly parted. I moved my head down to find his lips, I missed. The corners of our mouths touched and he turned his head to mine to meet our lips full on. I rubbed my cock faster as Michael’s breathing accelerated. He moaned softly, his body trembling under my lips. His warm breath hit my cheek in soft puffs. Our lips stayed locked for a moment as we both were barely focusing on the kiss, instead on our dicks. Sticky precum coated my hand as I rubbed faster. I felt something warm and wet against my lips causing electricity to course through my erection, building up the pressure inside me. I knew it wouldn’t be long before I came. The warm wetness was coming from Michael’s tongue. It moved against my lips until I opened my mouth, letting his tongue find mine. The kiss was sloppy and unfocused, but the lazy kiss moved me closer to the edge of orgasm.

Michael’s moans came more and more frequently, followed by my own. I tried to keep my moans quiet, already muffled by Michael’s kiss, but it wasn’t good enough. I could hear them echoing off my quiet walls. Since the movie had long ago stopped, the only noise I could hear was the sounds coming from Michael and I. Michael pulled away from my lips. “I’m gonna…” He murmured, my eyes opened and went to his cock. His hand was moving in a blur and his stomach rising and falling quickly. Soon all of his motions stopped all together and his breath hitched in his throat. “Gav…!” My name left his lips as he shot warm cum onto his own stomach, the final spurts running down his hand. Admittedly, I’d stopped rubbing my own prick, with the fascination of what was happening next to me. I looked at Michael’s face, it was distorted in what can only be described as intense pleasure. His eyes closed tight, lips bruised from kissing, parted and wet. He bites his lower lip as he slowed his strokes on his cock, his eyes open lazily to meet mine. I blush. My cock pulses, reminding me that I wasn’t paying any attention to it. Michael’s eyes closed again for a few seconds then opened again, he was in the haze of his orgasm still. A couple minutes went by before he moved, sitting upright. He glanced down at my cock.

“You didn’t cum?” He asks. I shake my head. He blushes.“Was I too-”

“No! No, it wasn’t that. You were just…” I try to find a good word. “Beautiful.” I decide it’s a good fit. He laughs.

“Beautiful?” He repeats.

“Yeah, I mean. I’ve never seen something so natural so close. It was…amazing.”

“I was jizzing, not playing a symphony.” He leans over to my night stand, taking a tissue and wiping up the cum from his torso and his hand. He looks at my hard-on as he pulls his pants back over his bottom. “Do you want me to help? You helped me.”

“I didn’t do anything.” I laugh.

“You kissed me. It felt good.” He shrugs as he crawls on all fours to straddle my lap.

“What are you-”

“Shhh…” He wraps a strong hand around my cock, he tugs soft and slow. 

My head falls gently against the bed frame and I swear my eyes go into the back of my head. Michael studies my reaction to know if he is doing a good job. Though he’s never done this to anyone’s cock but his own, he figures it couldn’t be much different. He bites his lip as he runs his thumb over the slit slowly spreading the precum around the head.

“Mmmm, Michael.” I respond automatically.

“Feel good?” Michael asks, I nod. Without warning, Michael slides off my lap. I pick my head up to look at him.

“Awww.” I pout disappointed. “No more?”

“More.” Michael is on all four again, his face inches away from my cock. A series of small pulses vibrate up my shaft.

“Michael…” I bite my lip as I watch his tongue lap up the precum. I moan loudly, no longer worrying about who hears me. Michael’s mouth opens, then takes my cock inside. He sucks gently, only once he gags when my cock hits his soft pallet. With me still inside his mouth, his tongue still focuses on the tip. It’s enough to push me completely over the edge. “Michael…I’m gonna…” My words are cut off by the release. Michael tries to catch it all in his mouth but some of it hits his jaw. I try to catch my breath. Michael wipes his mouth after he swallows. The air is heavy with tension. Michael gets off of me, taking his place back at my side.

“Um…” He says wiping his face with another tissue. “I should go home, my mom would like it if I helped her make dinner. It’s been ages since I’ve done that.” He springs from the bed. I scoot to the edge.

“Alright.” I nod. He slings his backpack over his shoulders.

“Thanks for your help.” He says, looking at his feet.

“You too. That was good, for your first time I mean-”

“Thanks. Um…” He crosses the room to where I sit. He takes my face in his hands and kisses my lips gently. I kiss back. He stands up and waves. “See you at school!” He closes my door behind him. I sit there for a while staring off into space, still tasting his lips on mine. With a flop, I lay on my back. The side of the bed Michael was on is still warm. I close my eyes and try not to forget a single detail of what just happened.

I can’t stop thinking about Michael.


End file.
